


Letting you go wasn’t easy, but loving you was

by chaellax



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, samo soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaellax/pseuds/chaellax
Summary: In which two moral enemies get stuck inside an elevator that makes them speak about the unwanted truth.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Letting you go wasn’t easy, but loving you was

**Author's Note:**

> I might not be the best writer but please enjoy this oneshot :D
> 
> Add up twitter: @chaesmol

Sana  


The girl whom Momo despises the most. As soon as she notices or hears her cheery laugh, she can’t help but feel irritated.  


Though Momo can’t help but feel hostile towards her. Minatozaki Sana stole everything that mattered to her. Including her best friend, Myoui Mina.  


Now Momo dislikes her too.  


Mina acts like she is Sana. Whoever is involved in the Minatozaki circle will be like her, and that’s becoming too much to handle. Momo can’t even handle one, imagine handling more.  


Every time she passes by them by the hallway, they give her a stink eye like she was the hideous one out of the three.  


Momo is clueless. Always has been whenever Sana is involved. She doesn’t seem to know what she did wrong for making Sana hate on her. They were fine back then, but what did she do in order for them to fall apart?  


These questions were always left unanswered. She tried asking a bunch of times before yet she still didn’t get the answer she wanted.  


That’s when she started despising Sana more because Momo doesn’t seem to understand what happened between them, and Sana isn’t even replying to her which causes her to be even more pissed off.  


Though the past is left in the past. That’s what Momo always says. Though Momo isn’t sure if she really moved on from the past. As much as she wants to get their friendship back, Sana seems to oppose the idea.  


It’s pretty obvious when that person that you use to cherish suddenly ignores you, like they just suddenly don’t remember you, like you’re just a mere stranger to them.  


That pained Momo the most. Momo loved her to the point that she’ll risk everything for her.  


Funny how she thought Sana felt the same way back then. Momo was wrong, so wrong that there is still a pang in her chest whenever she sees her with someone else.  


Sana hates her yet here she is, admiring the girl from afar like what she use to do.  


Momo tells herself that their friendship is already long gone, but deep in her heart she can sense that there’s still a chance for them to be friends again.  


“Hey!” Momo halts her small daydream as she hears a familiar voice, which makes her turn around only to be greeted by her favourite bunny.  


“Hi.” Momo says back as she engulfs her girlfriend in a hug. It’s amusing how she’s dating someone else. Her heart always yells at her, that Nayeon isn’t the person she wants to be with. It’s Sana, always has been and always will be.  


Even so, Momo thinks she loves Nayeon. The girl made her feel wanted. Ever since Sana left her she felt lonely, she felt lost.  


It’s like a knight and shining armor was meant to come to her rescue when she needed it.  


“What’s wrong?” Nayeon asks. Momo was stuck in her train of thoughts again and it needs to stop.  


Momo just shook her head with a smile as she answers, “It’s nothing, let’s go?”  


Nayeon just nods while looking back. She takes a glance at Sana who was staring back at them. Nayeon clicks her tongue at her while rolling her eyes.  


She mouths, “She’s mine” with a smirk as she turns back around to Momo. Nayeon gently kisses Momo’s cheek which took her by surprise.  


Momo became all giddy as she asked for more. Nayeon can’t reject her when she has those puppy eyes on. So she peppers her with kisses as she stares back at Sana.  


_____  


Momo  


The girl whom Sana adores the most. As soon as she walks in, Sana can’t help but stare because damn that’s the girl she loves.  


Though as soon as she starts admiring Momo, the girl who stole the love of her life, Im Nayeon, stares right back at her with a glare.  


Sana grits her teeth together as she stares right back. Everyone around them felt the obvious change of atmosphere, well everyone except Momo.  


It took a couple of seconds before Momo notices how Nayeon’s expression changed. She glanced back at the person and was surprised to see Sana glaring back.  


Sana spotted Momo looking back at her. It’s been so long, too long since they last stood in front of each other. Sana can’t help but feel her cheeks warming up at the sight of Momo staring back at her.  


Sana covers her face before Momo notices her reddening cheeks. “Let’s get out of here.” She says to Jeongyeon as she holds her hand to escape the crowded hallway.  


On the other hand, Momo’s heart aches at the sight of their intertwined hands.  


_____  


Momo was walking alone under the night sky. School ended hours ago and she also finished all her school works. By the time she was done, she was craving something sweet.  


So she went to the convenient store to get some ice cream. As soon as she came back to her apartment, Momo was met with someone that she so badly misses.  


Sana  


Momo stood beside her waiting for the elevator. Sana glances at her side as she felt someone’s presence, she didn’t expect it to be Momo.  


Sana puts on her annoyed face as she enters the elevator with her. They keep a safe distance. One on each end as they wait for their stop. Time somehow felt slower than ever now that they are within each others bubble.  


Though a loud bang was heard which startled the both of them. Out of the two, Sana is the only one who screams. Momo didn’t know what to do, she just stood there looking at Sana who crouches down on the floor as she wells up.  


Momo wanted to comfort her, she wanted to tell her that everything will be ok, but how can she do that when she’s supposed to hate her?  


Another bang was heard except this time the lights abruptly shut off while the elevator just halts, which causes Sana to shriek once again.  


Momo doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t care if Sana hates her, doesn’t care that she’s supposed to hate her.  


Momo crouches down beside her while engulfing the girl in a warm hug. Sana quickly hugs back, too scared to process what’s happening between them.  


The only thing that you can hear is Sana’s soft sobs. It breaks Momo’s heart to see such a sight. Who knew that they’ll be trapped in an elevator together.  


After Sana calms down, the awkward atmosphere scares her. It wasn’t like this back then. Momo didn’t expect for this to happen.  


Seconds, minutes, hours passes by without them uttering a single word to one another.  


Momo decides that it’s time for them to talk it out since this tension is slowly killing her. Plus, they need to get everything sorted out so it’s the perfect opportunity to talk.

  
“Why Sana?”  


Sana sighs, Momo doesn’t know how to give up.  


“Not now Momo.”  


Momo can’t take the same answer anymore. She’s been waiting for years, she won’t give up. Momo will get her answer right here and right now.  


“I’ll keep asking you, and you know that.”  


Sana does. As much as she wants to tell Momo everything, she can’t. Nayeon won’t ruin her reputation that easily.  


“Like I said before, not now.”  


Momo can feel the anger rise, she’s loosing patience.  


“Sana! Please! Just tell me what I did wrong...”  


‘What she did wrong..? Momo didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t tell me she was blaming herself for it. It’s my fault why is she..?’  


Sana was in tears now. She didn’t know Momo blamed herself for their lost friendship. Sana thought she’ll hate her after everything that she had done to her but Momo is still the same Momo that she knew back then. Nothing changed.  


‘Forget about the consequences, Momo’s happiness is what matters right now.’  


“You want an answer? Then I’ll give you one.”  


Momo glances at Sana. It was unexpected but she’s glad that she’ll finally know what the reason is.  


It’s ironic how they’re both in the dark yet Momo can see the galaxy in Sana’s eyes. She missed looking at them. Momo hopes that they’ll get along after this.  


“You see,” Sana began. “I was in love with you.” Momo froze, the words that she didn’t expect to come out of Sana’s mouth, came out of her mouth.  


“I was scared of loosing you so I kept it hidden since I cherished what we use to have.” Sana smiles warmly at the memories.  


“But Nayeon found out that I liked you, so she made a deal with me. She says that she’ll keep my secret if I stop talking to you for a week. I did just that but after that one week, she kept threatening me saying that you hated me or that she has something to use against me to ruin my reputation. So I ignored you because I was scared.” Sana lets out in one breath.  


Momo didn’t expect the outcome, didn’t expect Nayeon to overall be involve in their situation. She felt a huge weight on her chest all of the sudden, like someone is gradually pulling her heart away.  


“Sana I’m so sor-“  


“Don’t! It’s not your fault.” They were both in tears now.  


“But I, I didn’t know and-“  


“Momo just stop, it’s not your fault. I should be the one to blame. If only I didn’t catch feelings for you in the first place.”  


Momo’s heart aches even more at what Sana said.  


“Do you really regret falling for me?”  


Momo sounded so small and fragile that if you do one wrong move, she might explode.  


“I,” Sana is stuck, doesn’t know what to say but she needs to be honest in order to stop hurting her. “To be honest I use to, though I don’t anymore.”  


Momo was left perplexed. “What do you mean you don’t anymore?”  


Sana just giggles, which released the unwanted butterflies to shoot up from her stomach inside her heart.  


“I don’t regret it because I realized why I loved you. Sure it gave me pain, but it also gave me happiness that no one gave to me before.”

Loved, Momo wonders if Sana still does love her...  


“Do you...?” Momo mumbles the last part making Sana move closer to her.  


“What did you say? Sorry you were mumbling.”  


Momo glances up only to be in the same eye level as Sana’s lips. She blushes at the closeness of their faces as she turns to look at the side.  


“I was asking if you, still love me..” Momo never felt this embarrassed before. She never covers her face from embarrassment so why was she so nervous around Sana in the first place?  


“Momoring, why are you covering your face~?” Sana chuckles again.  


Momoring, the nickname that Momo adores so much. A lot of her friends call her that but when Sana does, her heart flips and twists that makes her want to hear it more.  


“Stop teasing me..” Sana saw it, the pout that she always puts on her face whenever she gets teased or when she wants something.  


“But your reactions are so cute so I can’t help it.” Now it was Sana’s turn to pout which makes Momo’s butterflies to escape her body.  


As they kept talking to catch up to one another, Momo suddenly blurts out a comment that was uncalled for.  


“I missed you, Satang. I really did.” Momo stares at Sana with so much admiration that the feelings that she use to hate, came up from their graves once again.  


Sana doesn’t know what has gotten into her. She felt like someone was controlling her body. Though Momo didn’t pull away as soon as their lips touched.  


That made her confused but that thought was soon washed away when she heard Momo whine at her for pulling away quickly.  


“Why’d you pull away? I want more!” Momo was about to pull Sana for another kiss. Sana really wants to, will go across the world just to feel her tender lips again, but Momo has a girlfriend.  


“Momo wait I, you, I mean-“ Sana never stutters and Momo knows that.  


“What’s wrong? You don’t want to?” Momo shows her concern through her eyes, she’s nervous again.  


“No! I mean no, it’s not that.” Sana took a long deep breath before continuing. “You have a girlfriend. I shouldn’t force myself on you. I’m sorry..”  


Momo slowly smiles. Sana has always been thoughtful and she adores that about her.  


She gently took a hold of Sana’s hands as she utters, “What do you mean I have a girlfriend?”  


Sana looks back at her, bewildered. “What do you mean? Aren’t you dating her?”  


Momo laughs while saying, “I was, but I’m gonna break up with her now since the person that I love actually loves me back.” Momo smiles gently.  


“Wait, you’re kidding?!” Sana shrieks which causes Momo to cup her ears at the sudden outburst.  


“Do I look like I am? Stop shrieking like that..” Momo whines while Sana hugs her which leads to Momo suffocating.  


“Sa-satang.” Sana quickly pulls away as she sees Momo sulking, Sana abruptly peppers her face with kisses while apologizing at the same time.  


“I love you so much” Sana says out of the blue.  


“And I love you so much too” Momo says back.

They both leaned their foreheads against each other as they both listen to their synchronized heartbeat.


End file.
